United Under Lelouch
by Princess of Britannia
Summary: This is my own FanFic, I'm doing this for a friend as well as myself. Lelouch, is still going to kill off the Britannian Empire...but what will come after? This tells parts about him beating them at first, but is going to go off to what happens afterwar.


**Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to a FanFic of epic proportions! **

**I do not own Code Geass IchiRO okouchI does!**

Chapter 1: In the Past, Danger Zone!

Memories of long ago, severed bonds of friends almost family, and hatred flickered like faint flames within the mind of the Britannian squadron leader. Buried deep in the depths of his not quite destroyed Knightmare as smoke emitted from its mechanical structure, Suzaku had laid there unconscious.

"I swear I will destroy the Britannian Empire for what they have done!" Suzaku stood there watching a vision of little Lelouch and himself as they stood together watching the air force launch Britannian missiles upon what was now Area 11. "Suzaku, look what they are doing to our city. We can't, WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM DESTROY OUR HOME!" Lelouch roared with rage with tears of despair stained his 10 year old cheeks. The vision was starting to fuzz out and become unclear.

"Hey Suzaku we're in trouble!"

"We need your help Suzaku we're getting our asses handed to us on the battlefield here!" There were similar pleads like this blaring from the speakers of the communicator on his Knightmare Frame as he awake with a splitting headache and a knob upside his head that throbbed with an agonizing blaze.

"Yeah I'm coming." Suzaku managed to say as he rubbed the bump on his head while making his way onto the battlefield. All across the land enemy fire expertly climbed amazing feats and then exploded as if they were mere fireworks, yet deadly.

On the other side of the battle Kallen Stadtfeld led her small squad of the Black Knights. Which she had sweat appearing on her forehead as she fire her Knightmare's guns at the enemy Frames.

"Captain we are winning!" Toudou's voice sounded through her communicator.

"Toudou I wouldn't underestimate those damn Britannian soldiers they could still pull ahead in the battle and manage to win. Keep your head strait and focus or we will lose!" Kallen commanded as her face was serious and focused. She had set firmly in her chair with her hand strongly gripping the trigger of the aiming mechanism, and aimed at the head of the Britannian squad's Knightmare Frame Lancelot and then fired the missile.

Suzaku turned to see and hadn't had enough time to move out of the way and he was then hit. Both sides of the dispute watched as Lancelot and its operator, Suzaku had instantaneously blown up to chunks and shreds of metal. Suzaku had landed in the dirt, with blood spilling from a wound that had a descent sized piece of his machine protruded out from his side.

"Kallen, you weren't supposed to shoot directly!" Zero shouted fiercely, hiding his sadness with anger.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? He's the enemy so why not strike him down!"

"Step out Kallen, and take the rest of the Knight's with you!" He commanded through his Knightmare's communicator. The Japanese cleared as well as the Britannian soldiers in their knightmare frames both retreated from the battlefield.

Afterwards Zero had climbed out of his knightmare and nearly ran over to Suzaku. He looked over his old friend's mangled body, he was not yet dead. Lelouch took of his rebellion disguise after he had noticed not one knightmare frame was near.

"Lelouch, this is the end for me you win over me, but this doesn't mean that there won't be troubles to come." Suzaku manages to say through his struggled breathing.

"But it don't have to be the end for you." He riposted with twinge of saddening bitterness attack his heart.

"I can't betray the Britannian Empire." Suzaku spoke as he coughed up some of his own blood.

"No, you're not being a traitor to them, your just keeping from being a traitor to me. Please Suzaku I wish for you to join me, I let you think it over." Lelouch manage to say before he watched his own enemy that he still considered to be his friend go unconscious from the pain eating away his life.

Afterwards he picks Suzaku up off the bare dirt that had been singed of its grass and took him to an underground hideout. The whole confinement was made of almost invincible metal, which made the hallway cold and silent as death. As Lelouch walked he listened to his own heavy booted footsteps started strong, but weakened as the barren hall stretched it till it was nothing. Once he had got to the place that he was going to keep Suzaku in, he had opened the door and laid him down onto the lightly sheeted bed then had went to tending to his wounds.

**Well that was it I really hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments and maybe even ideas for me. Thank you, and have a pleasant life until the next chapter. ^-***


End file.
